


Lazy Boyfriend? Strip Tease!

by TwistedForMYFriends



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedForMYFriends/pseuds/TwistedForMYFriends
Summary: Leona ignores Ruggie when he comes to clean his room, so Ruggie decides to get his attention another way.Basically Leona fucks Ruggie while he wears stockings and lingerie.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Lazy Boyfriend? Strip Tease!

Leona flopped down onto his bed, nosing his pillows lazily. He couldn't even remember why he was as tired as he was. He didn't do much, as usual. It didn't take him long to start snoring before his door opened. Ruggie's ears twitched curiously. 

"Leona? Are you already sleeping?"

All he got in response was a grunt which was followed by a snore. His ears drooped a little bit, but it was Leona after all. Him sleeping was sure to be expected. Still, he was a bit disappointed at not being able to get his boyfriend's attention. Ruggie slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. The floor was littered with clothing, but Ruggie didn't mind picking it up. He started picking up the clothes near the bed, trying to resist the urge to pester his lazy boyfriend. He failed, as he tossed a shirt at Leona. 

"Ruggie... Stobbit.." 

The hyena grinned. Leona let out another soft snore. Ruggie removed his pants, revealing the knee-high stockings, garter, and booty shorts he'd been wearing underneath. He figured he'd save this little surprise for later, but now he was almost desperate for Leona's attention. He proceeded to toss his pants at the sleeping man on the bed. 

"Ruggie, I said.. stop," he sighed tiredly before opening his eyes a little bit. 

Leona did his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked Ruggie up and down, figuring he was still dreaming. There was no way Ruggie was wearing black stockings... Right? 

"And why would you be wearing something like that?" Leona purred, clearly enticed by Ruggie's... outfit of choice. Clearly it was enough to distract him from naptime. 

"No reason~"

Leona sat up slowly on the bed, his tail twitching with excitement. Ruggie bent down to pick up another shirt so he could put it in a pile, fully aware that he now had his boyfriend's undivided attention. Leona reached over and tugged on Ruggie's tail, gently. 

"Hmm?"

Ruggie's ears twitched. He stood up straight and hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his pants. Leona stared him down as he slowly removed his shorts. He was beginning to get impatient with this teasingly slow pace. He could see the hint of black panties that clung to Ruggie's waist. They were thing, barely enough to contain the small but growing bulge that was forming. 

"Do you like them?"

Leona snatched the shorts from him, practically tearing them off. Ruggie nearly fell over but caught himself. Slowly, he removed his shirt, situating himself in Leona's lap. 

"No touching until I'm done, okay?"

Leona grumbled. Ruggie began to peel off Leona's shirt, a playful look in his eyes. His boyfriend was frustrated, but clearly amused. The hyena rocked his hips slowly on Leona's groin. He groaned softly, thrusting his hips up to meet Ruggie's butt. The smaller grinned, lifting his boyfriend's shirt up and over his head. Ruggie pressed a small kiss to his lips. 

"Such a tease. Waking me up for this?"

"I wanted attention~"

Ruggie shifted off of his lap so he could remove Leona's pants. Leona slipped his hand into the band of Ruggie's panties, pressing his fingers in between his ass cheeks. Ruggie whimpered, his ears flattening against his head. Leona rubbed his entrance with his fingers. 

"Panties off. Leave the stockings on."

Quivering, Ruggie started removing the panties while Leona fingered him. One finger. Two. Both stretching him out. Leona also made an effort to remove his own pants, stretching Ruggie out a little further. He stood, pushing the hyena down onto the bed. He crawled on top of his boyfriend, pinning him down into the mattress. 

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Ruggie nodded, whimpering when Leona lifted his hips and shoved himself in. His breath hitched in his throat. Leona waited for him to get adjusted first. 

"Move."

The lion pulled back and thrusted back in to that tight heat. It was so tight and warm. Ruggie gripped the sheets and cried out, his head falling to the side. It started slow, almost loving. But it vanished quickly. Leona thrusted into Ruggie roughly. He gripped the hyena's thighs, snapping his hips back and forth. 

"Harder..."

Ruggie panted. Leona could swear he saw his boyfriend drooling. The hyena brought his arms up to wrap around Leona's neck, but the best he could do was dig his claws into the taller's back. Leona hissed, thrusting sharply into Ruggie. He cried out, his walls tightening around Leona's cock. The thrusts became more erratic and sloppy. 

"Cum, Ruggie. And look at me when you do it."

Ruggie couldn't look at him. His eyes shot open at a particularly hard thrust. After a few more seconds, Ruggie came hard on both his and Leona's stomachs. Leona grunted, thrusting a few more times to help Ruggie ride out his orgasm before chasing his own release, filling Ruggie's hole with cum. Ruggie cried, digging his claws further into his boyfriend's back. 

Leona nuzzled into Ruggie's neck, purring softly. He licked at it a few times before his body went limp. Ruggie came down from his high, kissing the side of Leona's head. He heard a soft snore. 

"Leona? Leona did you really just fall asleep right now?!"


End file.
